The Storm
by Bramblerose4
Summary: At first Ed thought it was the thunder that woke him. Warning: contains same sex uh sexual situations. Hence the M rating!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second FMA fic and my first M rated story! I had so much fun writing "Inspiration" that I wanted to write more. You should go to "Inspiration" to read my disclaimer since I don't feel like typing it again. I've made the Elricbrothers OOC because it's more fun that way, plus I don't have the talent or patience to be consistent! There was a warning of Shonen ai and incest in the summary, if you missed it then here it is again.

****

"Warning: contains same sex relationship and uh sexual situations. Hence the M rating!"

eNJOY!

The Storm.

At first Ed thought it was the thunder that woke him. It was late and the rain storm that had started that afternoon had become a full blown thunderstorm. From all the noise of rain pounding against brick, cement, wood, and glass and the deep throated booms of thunder Ed guessed the storm had reached its mid point. He sat up and after waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, looked over to the end table that he currently used as a nightstand for his pocket watch.

Flicking it open with his thumb he absentmindedly watched the second hand pass the 10 o'clock mark before sighing and closing it only to open it again as he realized he hadn't actually read the time. 3:23am. _Great._ He laid the watch back on the table and was about to go back to sleep when he heard that same booming sound, but it wasn't thunder he was sure of it.

As he became slightly more awake he realized that there was someone calling his name in between knocking furiously on his front door. Ed jolted out of bed and haphazardly put on his robe.

"Shit!" he cursed as he stubbed his small toe against the dresser. The banging started again as he hopped around the apartment. "Alright, I'm coming!" he groaned.

Ed fumbled around looking for a match to lit the candle that usually stood at the ready in the hallway. Finding one, he lit the candle and held it above his head to keep the glare out of his eyes. _Who the Hell would go out into a storm like this?_ He thought as he set the candle down on the bureau that rested next to the door. He clicked open the lock and opened the door to find...

"Alphonse?"

Al was in mid knock as Ed opened the door. There were tears streaming down his face though it was difficult to tell the difference between Al's tears and rain.

Ed could tell.

"Brother." Al choked out before falling onto his brother's chest. His cries redoubled as Ed brought his arms around the taller boy's body, holding him close.

"Al, what's wrong?" Ed said hardly aware that his robe was being drenched in his brother's rain soaked clothes and tears. Ed stroked the brunette's damp hair. "Alphonse you're soaking wet. Come in and get changed into some dry clothes and you can tell me why you traveled in this storm. Does that sound okay?"

Al only moaned in reply.

Taking this to mean it was alright, Ed straightened up as much as he could with his brother's weight on him and lead the younger man into the bachelor's apartment. He moved his arm for a moment in order to close and lock the door before returning it to its previous place around Al's waist.

Ed lead the drenched boy to his bedroom and made him sit on the desk chair. Ed was barely aware that Al still had his shoes on until he heard them being kicked off. He bent down and picked them up. "I'll put these by the fire place so they can dry."

Next he went to his dresser to rummage through it for some clothes. He settled on a black and white sweater he'd received from Al the previous Christmas and the matching slacks.

"Here put this on while I go make some tea to help warm you up." Ed said handing the dry clothes to his little brother.

Al nodded weakly and began to take off his jacket.

Ed disappeared into the kitchen and using the candle started a fire for the kettle. He was now sober and wide awake with worry for his brother. There were very few things that could put Al in such a depressed mood and Ed wanted to do anything he could to make his brother feel better. _It's what an older brother is supposed do after all, anything they can to protect their younger brother._

The kettle started to whistle and he turned it off and poured the streaming water into the pre-made cups. He placed those onto a tray and carried it to his room.

As he approached his bedroom he turned around so that his back would open the door. "I'm afraid all I have are bags, I hope that is alright?" Ed apologized turning around again to face his brother. Al was bare chest and in the midst of zipping the pants as his brother walked in.

"Oh sorry I thought you'd be done by now." He stammered looking away.

He heard Al make a noise in the back of his throat to signify that he accepted the apology and began to pull on the sweater. Ed wasn't such which apology he'd accepted but didn't think too much of it.

Shifting the tray so that he carried it one handed, Ed moved some papers before resting the tray on the desk. He held out a tea cup to the brunette.

"Thanks," Al said taking the tea. He held it in his hands, his cold fingers soaking up the heat, warming them. Alphonse stared into the cup watching the tea swirl around.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Ed asked leaning against the desk. His arms across his chest and the tea lightly touching his metallic eblow.

Al nodded his head but didn't speak.

"Al," he asked softly pulling his brother into his embrace. "Is it mom?"

Al's grip on Ed's arms tightened and he let out a small whimper.

"Oh Al! Please tell me what happened."

Al broke out of the embrace and looked his brother in the eyes. "Brother, I-I told her the truth. . .about me."

He knew that keeping his sexuality from their parents was something that weighed heavily on Al's mind. He remembered how nervous Al was when he told him that he was gay. Ed had been shocked but didn't seem that it was his business who his brother fancied or what they did in bed. He thanked Al for telling him and reassured him that he didn't find him disgusting and in fact he told him that as long as he was happy, then he would be happy.

"Oh Al!" Ed said placing his free hand on Al's knee. "I am so proud of you."

Al stiffened at the touch then moved his leg. Ed got the hint and removed his hand. "Al?"

"Don't." He said dangerously. "You don't understand. She said it's your fault for what has happened to me. That you paid too much attention to me when we were kids and never left me alone to grow up."

"We've always been close."

"We're too close." Al said softly.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Ed sighed slightly confused. "So mom thinks you prefer men because I was a big brother, huh? Well there's a theory for you."

"That's not all." Al said. "That's not the worst of it. I-I haven't told anyone, not even you brother. The reason she thinks it is your fault is. . . it happened so fast that it kind of slipped out."

"What slipped out? Al you know you can tell me anything right? No matter how stupid or embarrassing you think it is." Ed carefully prodded. He felt worried and a bit hurt that Al had such a secret that he even had to keep it from him. He thought coming out would have been enough of a secret and he'd shared that with him a year ago.

"I really don't like men." Al said softly not looking at his brother.

"You like women now? Wow, have you meet someone? I'd like to meet the woman who can make men switch sides. Or could it be that there is a guy who hurt you so you've sworn off all men?" Ed said thinking out loud. "If there is I swear to God there isn't a cave or hold deep enough to hide him from me!"

"No Brother! Calm down. You're spilling tea everywhere!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Ed apologized placing his half empty tea cup back on the tray. Al set his cup next to Ed's.

"The truth is, I don't like women either." Al watched his brother's brows furrow in confusion.

"Then you didn't like anybody? Don't tell me you and those cats. . .?"

"What? Oh God no! That's sick brother." Al exclaimed giggling into his hand. "Honestly, where do you get these ideas?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my head that made sense." Ed admitted scratching the back of his head.

"You mean you we're serious?" Al's eyes opened in surprise.

"No" Ed said in a voice that meant 'yes.'

Al's giggle became a full out laugh. "Brother you are so silly." The brunette was laughing so much that he had to brace his hand on his brother's shoulder in order to keep his balance. "But that's why I love you so much." He sighed after he calmed down.

Ed blushed. He coughed into his hand in an attempt to hide is embarrassment and slightly growing temper. "Well you still haven't told me what _you_ told Mom to make her blame _me_ for you lifestyle."

Al grew quiet again and a blush that matched his brothers appeared across his face. "Never mind. Forget it. I mean I feel much better now, so there's no reason to tell you is there?"

"Al you went through a thunderstorm, in the middle of the night, crying on my doorstep because of something Mom said, and now you say never mind? I'm sorry but I am not buying it. I know that Mom's a bit old fashioned but I doubt she would be so mean to her little boy because he's gay."

"Well she wasn't really upset about that, she actually took it much better than Dad did. You know Mom, the voice of reason. It wasn't until after she had calmed Dad down that she asked me if I had anybody special. You know I was never a good liar, but I tried anyway and Mom could see right though it. So I tried to skate the question by talking about my pervious relationships. I was so relieved that she wasn't mad at me that I just let my guard down and when she mentioned something about your dating life I foolishly said that you would never be with someone like me. I tried to say that I had misspoken, but it was too late. She had figured me out. She was so angry. I have never seen her that mad before. Called me unclean because of the way I feel about you." Al sighed audibly before he continued. "That I am in love with my own brother."

Ed didn't say anything.

"Ed?" Al whispered. "I love you. I want to be with you."

Ed only stared at Al as if he were mute, deaf, and dumb.

"I am sorry that I love you this way. I didn't know it at first or maybe I did but was in denial, but every time I would meet a new guy I would never be able to get comfortable with him and ended the relationship. I wish there was something I could do to change the way I feel but there isn't. I wish I could change that fact that I wish we weren't related, that we share the same blood, so that I could have you."

There were tears starting at the corner of Al's eyes as he continued to confess. "I wish that I didn't imagine it was your hand in mine as I walk into an unknown bedroom. Dream it is your arms around my naked body, your lips on mine, your voice that moans my name in pleasure; your hands that touch me in secret places, your body that wiggled underneath me or thursts on top of mine." Al had buried his head in his hands his sobs echoing throughout the room.

Ed quickly stood the desk bucked into the wall at his sudden movement. His reaction made Al's head snap up his eyes wide in fear and realization that he'd let out his worst secret yet. He fell to he knees and grabbed Ed's flesh hand.

"Oh God no! It's not true Brother! I'm drunk and not thinking clearly! I didn't mean it! I was joking! I'm playing a trick on you. I really don't think of you that way! It was a dare, a double dare! Please, oh please dear God don't think this is real!" His little brother pleaded.

But it was too late.

Ed knew it was real.

* * *

Please review, please? Next part coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who either read or read and reviewed part one of The Storm. Bows deeply Thank you for your patience and support!

Okay here are a note that I felt needed to be expressed before part two: Older brother 24, younger brother 23. I just don't think I will be able to come up with a way to sneak in their ages into this story without drawing on the fact that I haven't mentioned it until now!

Now go read and eNJOY!

The Storm.

Once the initial shock had worn off Ed knew he had three choices. One, he could believe his brother's lie about being drunk and that his confession had been a dare. Two, Ed could run for his life like child and not stop until his legs gave out only to come back and pretend nothing as mind blowing as hearing your little brother's lustful thoughts about you had happened at all. Or three, he could comfort his distressed brother and reassure him that things would be all right, even if he didn't know that for sure himself.

Ed's decision was chosen for him as Al released his hand. He moved away from Ed and was on all fours with his forehead touching the hardwood floor.

"Please forgive me." Al said weakly. "It was wrong to play such a mean trick on you. I'm so sorry Brother."

Ed blinked, worry for his brother overriding his own anxiety. "Alphonse." Ed whispered, his voice sounding more calm than he felt. "Alphonse, what are you doing? Get off the floor, will ya?"

He knelt in front of Al and placing his hands on Al's shoulders got the younger man to look up at him. His eyes were still watery, puffy and red.

"Brother please" Al said. "Please don't hate me. I'll never speak of it again. I don't know what I would do if you rejected me. "

Ed felt his heart react. "Oh Al. I don't know how exactly to respond to your _joke_, but you know that I could never reject you." Ed said pulling up the sleeve of his robe showing Al the exposed auto-mail arm. "Remember?" he asked with a sad grin.

Al nodded weakly and reaching out with his own right arm he lightly traced his brother's metal fingers with his fingertips.

He remembered.

When they were young they would often sneak into their father's study and play. One day, as Al followed Ed into the study Ed stopped suddenly at the door. He turned to find Al two steps behind him.

"Al what are you doing here? Why don't you go help mom with the laundry or something?" Ed said, his voice low and even.

"I tried, but after I dropped the basket three times Mom told me to go play instead."

"Then why don't you go play?" Ed asked irritated.

"Because I wanna to be with you Brother." Al responded easily.

Ed sighed. "Why?"

Al blinked as he thought for a reason. "Because we are always together." He smiled widely and went to grab for Ed's hand.

Ed snatched it away from him and continued his way into the study.

Shrugging off his brother's cold treatment Al followed the older boy inside.

"I swear you're like a stray cat I can't get rid of." Ed shouted as he roughly shoved the younger sibling away from him.

Al gasped sharply as all the breath was knocked out of him as he slammed into the large suit of armor that stood in the corner of the study. He fell to his knees, his back hurting where the cold steel jabbed it, his heart aching from Edward's harsh words. As he lay there panting the armor loses its balance on its stand and falls onto Alphonse's right arm and leg, pinning the boy and crushing his arm and leg rendering them useless.

"Al? Alphonse answer me damn it! AL!"

"Brother. Help me." Al managed weakly before he closed his eyes and the horrified face of his brother melts away.

Al snapped out of the memory at the sound of Ed's voice.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've had enough angst for four in the morning." Ed suddenly yawned. "Let's finish our tea and go to bed. We can work out all this stuff later, ne?" Ed said getting up off of the floor. He pretended not to notice Al's blush as he retracted his arm from Ed.

Ed picked up the teacups and used alchemy to reheat them.

"Here you are Al." Ed said handing him back his cup.

"Thanks."

The room became drenched in silence as the two siblings drank. Al finished the warm drink in two gulps and handed the empty cup to his brother who finished his much quicker since the majority of it had spilled onto his robe during his earlier rant. Ed placed the teacups on the tray.

Ed went over to his bed, grabbed a pillow and headed to the door. "You can sleep here tonight," He said indicating his bed. "I'll be on the couch. Night Al."

Al sat on the bed and crossed his legs. "Edward?" Al's voice was low.

"Hm?" Ed said stopping in the doorway. He looked back at his little brother. Alphonse rarely called him "Ed" let alone Edward. His name never sounded so strange to him before.

"I. . . was I was thinking. . .You don't have to, I know that you're a bit uneasy about me right now but. . .Will you stay with me? I promise to behave. It's just that I don't want to be alone right now." Al said hugging his pillow.

Ed looked at his brother for a moment then smiled. "Sure." he sighed and closed the door.

Outside the storm wind down to a low mumble letting go of the harsh roars of rain to a more pleasant moan of thunder.

Al had long since fallen asleep, his back to Ed's. Ed could hear his slow even breathing as the younger sibling slept peacefully. Though his body was tired Ed's mind wouldn't let him rest. He was thankful that it was Sunday, so that he could sleep in today, there was a lot that he was going to have to deal with later that morning .

Ed raised his metallic arm over his eyes, staring at it before being swept into the memories he's struggled with for the past nineteen years.

"I'll be alright, Winry," Ed said giving the girl a soft smile.

"How can you know that? Didn't you say the reason why you switched places with Al was because people have been dying? You're not invincible Ed. You could die you know that right?" Winry pleaded.

Ed saw the tears starting in her eyes and turned his gaze away instead staring at the rise of his normal leg over the hospital bed sheets. "You're right, there is the possibility that I could die. But for a moment there was also the possibility that it would've been Al laying here facing the same option. I guess that's the reason I used alchemy on myself. For Al's sake. I'm stronger than Al." As he continued his voice hardening with resolve. "This pain is nothing. I can take all of the discomfort and hardship if it means knowing that Alphonse is healthy and normal. Because if he were to die I don't think I could bear it. I might even follow after him."

Ed didn't know that Al had been standing outside the door with a bouquet of flowers he had nicked for him from the garden outside. He didn't see the tears in Al's eyes. Worse of all, Edward didn't know it was that sacrifice that is the root of Alphonse's undying loyalty to his brother which in later years, eventually became a love far beyond that of brotherhood.

But he sure as Hell knew now.

A sleepy moan from Alphonse was enough to wake Ed. He hadn't been aware that he had fallen asleep. _I had forgotten I said that, _Ed thought turning to face his brother's back. With a bit of hesitation Ed reached out for his little brother and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him to his chest. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to hold his brother, but when Al let out a content sigh Ed realized he didn't really care.

* * *

Well there is part two. I hope you liked it. There is one more part to this story before it is done. Reviews welcomed with open arms and hot coco!

Bramblerose4


	3. Chapter 3

First off, this isn't the last chapter as this part was going suppose to be in the second part, but I thought it kind of slowed the chapter down. But I have grown fond of this scene so using my authoress powers I decided to give it its own chapter. Oh I have decided to make this a five chapter story in case you were wondering!

eNJOY!

The Storm.

The hospital was never one of Edward's favorite places and later in life it would come to be the least favorite place to visit besides the dairy section in a grocery store.

Al lay sleeping on the hospital bed. The right side of his body completely wrapped in bandages. His mother Trisha sat in the visitor's chair on the left side of the bed holding her sleeping son's hand. Ed stood on the other side of Al's bed. His father stood behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders in comfort. The room was silent except for the slow, rhythmic beeping of the machinery monitoring Al's vitals. Ed stared at Al's unwrapped hand wishing he could hold it instead of his mother.

The hospital door opened startling the elder Elric brother. The doctor in charge of Al's case came in. He was a slightly heavy set man, through it may have been the white coat that gave him that appearance. If he wasn't a doctor, Ed might have like him. He had a slightly round face with kind eyes that were hidden behind black framed glasses which he adjusted before he spoke.

"Good evening," He said giving Ed's father a small bow. "I just came in to check on our patient." He explained walking to the front of the bed. He picked up a chart that rested in the bin attached to the foot board. "It seems Alphonse is recovering quite well. Though we gave him some pain killers for the broken rib, he'll feel some discomfort when he wakes. As for his right arm and leg," He paused looking at Hohenheim and then at Edward. Ed glared at him. As if this look was all he needed to come to a decision he looked back to Hohenheim. "I am afraid that the damage was too severe to save them. If you would kindly step outside for a moment, there is something that I'd like to discuss with you." The doctor said replacing Al's chart.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of me!" Ed demanded getting out of his chair.

"Edward." Hohenheim warned in a low voice. "Lower your voice. You don't want to disturb your brother, do you?"

That deflated his anger as he looked back at Alphonse's sleeping form.

Alphonse's left leg shifted at an angle and he moaned softly before settling down again.

Ed watched silently as Trisha looked up at her husband, clearly not wanting to leave Al's bedside, but their father nodded to the doctor and putting a hand on Trisha's shoulder signaled to her that she should follow.

"Edward, I want you to watch over your brother while we speak with the nice doctor. Can you do that?" Ed quickly nodded his head. "You can sit here. We will be just outside the door if you need us."

Trisha smiled and with a soft kiss on Al's forehead and a pat on Ed's head, she got up from her chair and followed behind Hohenheim.

Before the door closed, Ed jumped up and ran over to it placing his foot on the bottom of the door so it was open enough for him to hear the doctor and his parents' conversation.

"There is a new procedure that I would be willing to suggest. It's the installation of auto-mail. There are many successful clinical trials on small mammals and a few on humans. If we act quickly we can schedule him for the next auto-mail surgery. The surgery would help return Alphonse to a state were he would have an arm and leg again. Though I must warn you, recent surgeries while having gone well, some patience have shown the risk of infection becoming slightly higher during post-opt. This is most likely due to stress and illness during the recovery stage of the process. If Alphonse is a strong willed boy, I am confident in his success."

As Ed stood in the corner listening to the doctor's analysis the tremendous guilt about what he said to Al started to build up again.

"Don't you know it isn't polite to eavesdrop, Brother?" Ed jumped at the sound of Al's small voice.

"Al." Ed said relief pouring out of him.

The door closed as Ed rushed back over to the younger boy.

"Hi." Ed gave his younger brother a wide grin.

"Hi."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks." Al tried to sit up but Ed put a firm hand on his chest. "Brother?"

"Mom said you should rest as much as you can. Is there anything you need?"

"Now that you mention it I am a bit thirsty. Is there anything to drink?"

"There's a pitcher of water over there. I'll get you a glass." Ed said pointing to a small dresser by Al's bed.

"That would be great." Al said yawning.

Ed beamed and ran over to the dresser, but as he got closer he realized that he was too short to reach it. Frowning he dragged a chair over to it and climbed it.

Carefully, Ed poured a glass of water, stopping just as it reached the brim of the glass. He titled his head until his lips leaned over the glass and making a loud slurping sound Ed drank some water so it wouldn't spill when he carried it. Ed squatted in the chair, holding the glass in both his small hands.

"Edward what are you doing? Get down from there!" Edward dropped the glass in surprise. Hohenheim reached over and placing his hands under Ed's armpits, plucked up the boy from the chair.

"I was trying to get Al something to drink." Ed explained as his father set him down.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited for a grown up." Al said staring at his hands.

Everyone looked at Al.

"You don't have apologize." Their mother said petting the top of Al's head.

"I'll call someone to clear the glass." The doctor said heading for the door.

"That won't be necessary." Hohenheim took out what looked like a pen out of his breast pocket. He clicked it and a Ed could see the tip of a piece of chalk poke out. Ed watched his father as he leaned down and drew a series of shapes. Then he clapped his hands and placed his palms of on the edge of the circle, there was a flash of blue light followed by a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Ed could see standing in the middle of the transmutation circle was a perfectly repaired glass.

"Oh, are you a State Alchemist?" The doctor asked impressed as he readjusted his eye-glasses.

"Retired." Was Hohenheim's reply as he began to mop up the water with a washcloth his wife had retrieved from the bathroom.

"Al sweetheart how are you feeling?" Trisha asked placing her palm on Alphonse's forehead.

"He's thirsty." Ed pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Al giggled into his hand.

Ed looked at his little brother and dropped his arms laughing at his own childishness, which made Al laugh more.

The doctor gave Al a quick check up exam. He seemed satisfied with Al's status. Ed glared at his until he pushed up his glasses and wrote something down on the file folder he carried.

"Well I have other patients to attend to. I'll give you until tomorrow to think about your answer." The doctor said shaking his with Hohenheim and bowing to Trisha.

"Take care." Al said smiling and waving at the doctor who smiled and waved back.

"It's good to see you awake son." Hohenheim said messing with Al's hair. "Did you have any good dreams?"

"Yep."

"It was probably all about cats." Ed said rolling his eyes.

"Edward!" Trisha scolded his son. "That wasn't very nice."

"He's right." Al blushed. "I dreamt that we got a pretty black cat. And she had six kittens. They were all different colors. And we kept those too!"

"See!" Edward gloated. "Did they have names? The kittens I mean." He asked Al as he climbed onto his mother's lap.

"Yeah they did. There were two girls which I named Rosebud and Angel. The rest were all boys Sparks, Kit, and Clive. And there was a small one I named Edward!" Al said sticking out his tongue at his older brother.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"I know but he was my favorite so I named him after you, Brother." Al smiled at him, wincing slightly he began to rub his right shoulder.

"Al." Ed stopped fidgeting in his mother's arms.

"Here drink this." Hohenheim handed Al a glass of water.

"Thanks Dad." Al said taking the offered glass and drinking a little more than half of its contents. "Ah thinks." He gave the glass back to Hohenheim and his father placed it on the dresser.

"Well now I have to be heading back to the house. I have to update Pinko and Winry. You should know that they stopped by to check on you Al."

"Oh tell them I said 'Hello' and sorry for worrying them."

Hohenheim smiled sadly at Al. "I will."

"Don't forget to bring extra blankets." Trisha reminded her husband. "The hospital's always seem too thin for my tastes."

"Yes, dear."

"And Teddy!" Al suddenly said. "I can sleep better with him here."

"Anything for you Edward?

"No, no. I'm fine. Well maybe a book or something." Ed admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bai-bai!" Ed and Al said in unison.

The three remaining Elrics stayed in the room, Trisha watching over them as they played board games and drew pictures. Their all ate the same hospital food for dinner and played more board games until Al dozed off in the middle of his and Ed's third round of checkers.

"It's getting late" Trisha said looking outside. "Maybe it's about time you two went to bed."

"I'm not tired." Ed said through a long yawn.

"I am." Al said laying down.

After she and Ed put away the games and drawings and crayons, Trisha left the room to find a nurse or someone who could loan them a spare bed to be brought into the room for her and Edward to share. Ed sat in a chair staring at his feet as he waited for his mother's return.

"Edward, are you there?"

"Yeah, Al I'm here." Ed answered half asleep.

"Oh, okay." Al said laying on his left side, his back to his brother.

Silence.

"What's wrong Al?"

"It's nothing," He said turning his head to get a better look at Edward. "I just. . .I can't sleep without Teddy. I know Dad said he would bring it over tomorrow but I don't know. I just can't fall asleep. So I was thinking. . ."

"Just say it Al." Ed said losing his patience.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Sure." Ed said without hesitation. "Move over will ya?"

Al scooted over allowing his brother to climb in next to him.

They both squirmed around finding the most comfortable position that two growing boys could in a single bed. They ended up facing each

"Better?"

"Yea. Thanks Big Brother." Al said looking at Ed.

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"I just wanted to say that I am not mad at you and that I am happy that you are here." Al mumbled with his eyes half closed and a small smile tugging on his lips. "Night."

"Good night Al." Ed watched as Al turned over so that his back was against Ed's chest.

Ed wrapped his arms around his brother. "I swear I'll fix it so that you'll be whole again. Without having to use auto-mail as a substitute to the real thing."

Ed frowned as his declaration was met by the soft snores of his baby brother. But that was soon replaced by a small smile. Ed leaned down and kissed the back of Al's neck, before yawning and snuggling up closer to Al's warmth. With the scent of Al filling his senses Edward quickly fell into dreamless sleep.

It was soon later that Trisha returned with a nurse pushing a cot behind her. She smiled lovingly when she saw her two sons curled together on the bed.

"Will you be needing another one Ma'am?" The nurse asked as the two of them set up the cot.

"No that won't be necessary." She replied, smiling lovingly as she looked over and saw her two sons curled together on the bed.

* * *

You can see why I had this in chapter two as well as why I had decided to make it it's only chapter. I wanted this to parallel the scene where Al asks Ed to sleep with him. I thought it was cute. How about you tell me how you like it? Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay when I said I was making this five chapters, I really meant it. But as usual, once I start writing, more and more ideas pop into my head making the story longer and (hopefully) better! and now I realise that it is going to be longer then five chapters. So from now on I am not saying how many chapters there are going to be, because honestly, I dont know. There are many plot points that still need to be made and I know there are going to be things that pop up later after I have posted this chapter and started working on the next one. I am sorry to all those who are reading this story and were expecting the end, but it is just the way I write. Please have patience! Oh and Thanks for the reviews!

Okay enough of the annoying author's note, here is the next part!

eNJOY!

* * *

The Storm.

Ed woke to the sound of church bells. He moaned refusing to open his eyes. He didn't feel like waking up at the moment, he was quite warm and comfortable underneath the thick comforter and soft plump pillows that lovingly supported his head. He was fully relaxed. There was the sweet smell tea and of something oddly familiar though he couldn't place it so early after waking that greeted him, soothing him. He lay there listening to the bells and tried to remember what day it was and what he had plans he had made.

The memory of Al's confession over come him suddenly and Ed felt his face warm. His brother was in love with him. _How weird was that? _It was surely unexpected and now that it was later in the morning, when most people where up and about, Ed had no choice but to deal with it.

He sluggishly sat up as the bells ended their song. He guessed it was late morning based on how long the bells had tolled. Running his flesh hand over his face and through his hair, he yawned widely and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He _really_ didn't want to get up. It would be so easy to pretend that he wasn't awake yet.

He looked around the room for signs of his brother, but he was alone. During his scan of the room he noticed that the tray carrying the tea was gone and his silver pocket watch lay on top of a random stack of papers.

"Alphonse," He whispered.

Ed got to his feet and almost involuntarily end up on his tip toes as he stretched and yawned again. He groaned as the muscles in his back, legs and arms burned in the pleasure that stretching always gave him.

Al could be heard walking briskly pass his bedroom door. Then return, then leave. Ed could see the shadow of Al's feet as he padded across the floor then stop in front of the door.

There was a soft tap on the door followed by Al's soft voice traveling through the door. "Edward are you awake?"

Ed thought about not answering him, but he was more awake now and he didn't have a good reason not to answer. "Yeah Al I'm up!" He called over his shoulder. He went over to the door and opened it to reassure his brother that he was indeed up and about.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked.

"Oh no. I was starting to worrying. It's already 11 o'clock. I wasn't sure if you had plans or not today. But I didn't want to wake you since I disturbed you sleep last night."

"Thanks. I do have a few things to do, but nothing really important to have to wake up early for."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before Al bowed his head.

"Okay, well I'll let you go get ready then." Al said backing away from the door.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." He said closing it. He turned around pressing his back to the door so that he'd ended up facing his room.

There was not a lot of light coming into the room so as was his habit, Edward pulled back the curtains, opened his bedroom window and stuck his head outside. The clouds were blocking sunlight, the street lamps were still lit and it was still raining, though no where near the intensity of the tempest last night.

A strong breeze passed over him, blowing through his hair and night clothes. Ed shivered. Quickly closing and locking the window he hugged himself to keep in his warmth. That was when he realized he'd slept in his robe which smelled like sweet tea and it hardened where it had stained. Sighing, he took it off as he headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

The bells were ringing the time again when he stepped out of the shower. He let out a satisfied sigh. Ed loved showers. There was nothing better then the instant feel of hot water pounding onto the aching muscles of your back after a long day at work, or the awakening scent of soap as he washed his face and body in the morning.

The sound and smell of food cooking filled the small apartment as he trekked back into his room. The smell of frying bacon instantly made Ed's stomach growl in hunger. He ignored it as he put on some clean clothes and walked into the kitchen with a towel on his head.

"Hey Al." He said causally, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. He bowed a little as he viscously rubbed the towel over his head in an effort to dry his long golden hair.

"Afternoon Brother." Al greeted him from the stove.

Ed looked over at him. Al looked different to him.

He had taken off the sweater and found another one of Ed's black tee shirts instead. He was still wearing the clothes Ed had loaned him last night, though now the pants were a bit wrinkled from sleep. They hung low off his hips and Ed noticed that he had to use his own belt in order to keep them from sliding down further.

He smiled secretly to himself, that only meant that the pants were a little big on him. He knew that it was still childish to have this height rivalry with his brother, but some habits took longer to fade than others.

It was when Al's lifted his head to search though a cabinet for a plate that Edward noticed what it was that made Alphonse look so different. It was Al's hair. He had braided his hair and tied it around his head like a natural head band.

It suited him quite nicely. Ed briefly wondered where he had learned that style. But he put it out of his thoughts as he realized Al had caught him staring.

Ed scrubbed his head a few more times before throwing the towel on the table. He then reached back and pulled the blonde locks into the usual ponytail in his hands. With his right hand, he dug into his pants pocket for the hair band he had put in there for safe keeping until his hair was semi-dry.

"Something smells good." Ed said just as Al set a plate of food in front of him. He grew quiet as the smell in the comforter he couldn't place returned as Al came up behind him with a glass of orange juice. _So that smell was Al,_ he thought as he turned his head to smell it again.

"I heard the shower running and knew you were finally up. So I thought I would make you something to eat. I know how hungry you get when you first wake up."

"Thanks for the food Al." Ed said eagerly shoving it into his mouth. Half the food was devoured when Edward paused as he looked up at his brother as he began to walk away.

"Wait, since when have I had an apron?" He said tugging at the end of it. Alphonse blushed.

"I found it crammed in one of your junk drawers as I straightened up."

"You picked up?" He interrupted, leaning in his chair. He looked around the apartment.

Al blushed even more deeply. "A bit. There wasn't much else to do until you woke up, besides it really needed it. You really need to take better care of your stuff."

"Al-"

"I mean I realize that you are a very busy man. . .

"Al-"

"But that doesn't mean that you should allow yourself to live in a dump."

"AL!"

Al stopped talking and looked at his brother.

"Um about last night."

"Yeah." Al said very softly lowering his head. He sat across from him staring at a button on the older Elric's shirt.

"Look, I'm not telling things that you don't already know. You've probably tortured yourself with these thoughts. And to be honest that is to say that I-I am uh, I am, well, flattered, but you know that I can't…I mean, I'm not…and you're my…" He paused the words not coming out the way he wanted them.

Across the table Al had rested his head on his chest. Ed feared that he was sinking back into that same place in his mind he'd been in last night. Ed was torn in two. On one side he wanted to say the words that would make Al's dream come true, but on the other side, he wanted to be honest with Al.

"I told you last night that I would never reject you, and I'm not, not really. It's just, I don't know if I can return your feelings. I mean I haven't thought about it all that much." _Listen to me I sound like a babbling idiot_. He screamed to himself he opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the front door.

Both brothers looked over to the door as if just looking at it would give them the ability to see through it so see who it was.

"Are you going to get that?"

"No."

The knocking on the door continued but this time it was accompanied with a loud male voice.

"EDDDIIIIIIE OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE! STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF AND COME ANSWER THE DOOR!"

Ed jumped up and ran over to the door.

Opening the it he was greeted by a tall young man with dark brown hair. "Afternoon Mr. Elric. What's up?"

He asked raising a hand in welcome.

It was Tristan, one of his neighbors from across the hall.

"What the Hell do you want?" Ed growled.

"Ha- I knew you'd say that. Marsh owes me ten bucks and a foot rub!" Tristan said inviting himself inside.

Ed stared at the spot where Tristan once stood. "Ah hello Tristan. How are you?" Ed turned around and raising his voice a bit said. "Not bad. Sorry to bother you Edward, especially on a Sunday. I don't want to impose or anything. ." Ed said to himself holding up both hands. He returned to his original position as he acted out the conversation. "Not at all, glad to have you. Come in, come in." Ed said finishing his dialogue as he closed the door. _Honestly, how hard is it to act normal?_

"I won't ask you what took you so long to answer the door." Tristan said turning around on his heels.

"You realize that you've made it sound like I'm some sort of pervert or something?"

"Man that was quite a storm that we had last night." Tristan said ignoring Ed's last comment. He smiled

brightly as he walked backward into the living room.

"Yes it was." Ed agreed solemnly.

Alphonse came into the room, the apron now discarded. "Hey Ed who was that at the door…oh Hello!" Al said cheerfully as he saw Tristan.

"Oh let me introduce you two. Al this is Tristan." Ed said. "Tristan this is Alphonse, my little brother."

"Oh so this is the elusive Alphonse Elric.' Tristan said slyly looking Al over. "I was beginning to think you were a figment of Ed's imagination. The way he talks about you it was as if an angel had descend from Heaven and took the form of little brother Alphonse. Bought here only to keep an eye on little Big Brother Eddie!" Tristan said a foot perched on the coffee table arms in the air as he continued to pose dramatically after each sentence (think Hughes-sama). " 'I wish Al were here, he's the only one who understands me! I'm so lost without him! The world is a dark and lonely place without him' " Tristan said in his best impersonation of Edward.

"_Shut up! I don't say crap like that_!" Ed yelled playfully wrapping his flesh arm around Tristan's neck, pulling him off the table. "_And don't call me little_!"

"Aw is _little _Eddie blushing?" Tristan mocked easily dodging Ed's fist.

"I am not!" Ed defended blushing even more.

"Yes you are. That's so cute!"

"No it's not!"

They stopped fighting at the sound of Al's laughter.

"You guys seem like close friends." Al managed when he'd stopped laughing.

"Oh we're more then friends my dear little Ally." Tristan taunted wrapping Ed's arms around his shoulders.

"We're lovers."

"What?" Both Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Man you both are too easy to tease!" Tristan snickered releasing Ed, who promptly moved over towards Alphonse.

"Did you only come over here to make fun of us?"

"Ok ok, I've had my fun." he said sobering up. "I was just checking to see if you had any damage from the storm that you wanted to have cleared. I called the City, but all the lines were busy, so I left Marshall to wait on the phone. I've been waiting since eight o'clock. Can you believe that! I figured if I could tell them about all the damage in the neighborhood and what a hindrance it is to get around, they might send someone out quicker."

"Well I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary." Alphonse said looking around the room. "Are you sure that there isn't anything that we can do to help?"

"Depending on how far Marshall has gotten with the City I was planning on round up of few people and start removing some of the stuff ourselves. I know the old tree out back as a bunch of branched down and a few of the street lamps are bent over. Also the roof of the Miller's dog house has caved in. It's a good thing they had the sense to bring the poor thing in before the storm."

"We'll help out." Al volunteered going over to gather his coat. Ed knew that after hearing about animals possible being hurt Alphonse would jump at the chance to help.

"Great! Let me go check on Marsh and I'll let you know what else needs to be done." Tristan said heading for the door.

"We don't have to wait for the City, we can do this ourselves." Al said a determined look coming over his soft features. "We don't know how long they'll be and if they don't have to come here they can help someone else quicker."

"Oh Ally!" Tristan cheered pulling Alphonse into a crushing hug. "You are so cool Al, unlike Eddie, you care about others."

Ed just growled refusing to rise to the bait. The impulse to throw Tristan off his brother was starting an itch in his fingers.

"That's not true." Alphonse defended. "Ed's cares."

"Oh Al you are so kind! I love you!" Tristan exclaimed rubbing the side of Al's face with his cheek. "I wish I had someone as adorable as you to keep me company."

"Tristan you let go of Al right now!" Ed said his anger getting the best of him.

"Oh I get it, you're so greedy Ed, haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"Not Al." Ed said his voice dangerously low.

The room went silent for a moment as both Tristan and Al looked at Edward. A sudden burning in his face telling him that even he seemed surprised at his words.

The sound of Ed's voice told Tristan that he wasn't playing around anymore. He sighed and stopped hugging Al. "Well I'm off to tell Marsh he can get off the phone now. How about you guys meet us at the front of the building? We'll coordinate with the rest of those that I can get to help out."

"That sounds fine." Al offered nodding when Ed didn't say anything.

"By the way Eddie, anger and jealously only makes you look short! Ha, I keeping this!" Tristan said catching the throw pillow Ed had thrown at him.

"God, he's annoying." Ed sighed pulling on his own jacket. " Jealously makes you short! Ha, that doesn't even make sense."

"I like him." Al said pulling on his shoes. "I think he's funny."

"His jokes get old quick, trust me."

Al laughed and grabbed his brother's hand. "Hey I think you've just sunk an inch." He commented as he dragged his brother into the hallway.

"Oh, not you too Al?" Ed groaned, closing and locking the apartment door. He placed the key into his pocket as the laughter coming out of Al continued ringing in his ears.

* * *

Ed's not jealous at all is his? snickers I am sorry that it's short (no Ed pun intended) and that nothing is really happening. I'll make it up to you by posting a new long chapter soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Storm.

They both lifted the hoods on their jackets the instant they reached the entrance of the apartment building. The rain was light, but annoyingly so. It did feel like real rain. _If you are going to get wet from rain, you might as well get wet all of once, not little by little. _Ed thought frowning as he looked up at the grey clouds.

"Brother, where do the Miller's live?" Al asked, cutting into Ed's thoughts.

"I'm not sure Al." Ed said, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. "I don't know a lot of the people here. I mean between working for the State and doing my own research, I am not really home all that much. Tristan and Marshall, and a few others on my floor are really the only people I know."

"Oh." Al said, watching Ed pull out the pocket watch. Ed played with the chain impatiently.

"I'm sure Tristan will tell you when he gets here." He said. Though Ed probably didn't mean for it to happen he could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Okay. Who's Marshall? " Al asked, slightly changing the subject.

"He's uh, Tristan's life partner." Ed causally answered, twirling the watch's chain in wide circles.

"Really?" Al asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. Well I think so anyway. At least that's what Tristan told me. But that could be another one of his tricks." Ed said, thinking about it. "You know I've never asked Marshall. But it doesn't seem to bother him much if it is a joke," he added thoughtfully. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not."

There was another one of those odd silences as the two brothers keep their thoughts to themselves. The soft sound of thunder was heard off in the distance.

"What the Hell is taking so long?" Ed said, looking over to the door.

"Be patient, Brother." Al smiled. "Tristan said that he was going to get some more people to help too, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed wiped the rain off his face with the back of his jacket's sleeve.

"Well screw this. Look, you see that over there?" he asked, pointing to a street lamp about thirty yards away. It was bent towards the middle and hung low to the ground half blocking the street it was suppose to be illuminating.

"I can fix that no problem. You stay here and wait for Tristan, okay?" He said, already starting to climb down the few stairs that lead to the walkway.

"What about uprooted tree over there?" Al asked, pointing in the opposite direction. "It's kinda blocking the street too."

"Fine I'll fix that too."

"That's not what I meant?"

"Are you asking me for permission to help out?" Ed teased.

"No." Al said blushing. He walked passed his brother towards the fallen tree.

Ed watched him for a moment and smirked to himself before jogging over to the lamp post. He circled it, surveying the damage while thinking of the best way to repair it. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw the familiar blue glow of an alchemical reaction.

The habitual grin easily spread over his face as the power of alchemy surged though his body. He clapped his hands together, placed them on directly on the dent, and watched with satisfaction while the entire post was enveloped in light. Though it was a bit blinding, Ed had done enough transmutations to see through the light with no problem. He felt, more then saw, the dent fill out and pull together as the lamp straighten out. When he released his hands the street post stood tall and whole once again.

"Whoa nice job Eddy." A voice whistled.

Ed spun around at the sound.

There was a small group of people gathered behind him.

"I knew you were a State Alchemist because of that stupid watch you're always flaunting around, but I've never seen you actually perform it before." The tall blonde Edward recognized as Marshall said, clapping his hands languidly. He was leaning against the banister that connected the stoop to the sidewalk.

"Yeah Marshall, uh thanks." Ed replied, lifting his hand up in his usual greeting.

Marshall gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"He's right over there." Ed said, gesturing over his shoulder to where the once fallen tree lain.

"Where?"

Ed turned and looked. Not seeing Alphonse, he looked back through the crowd. Just before panic set in, he noticed something odd. "Where's Tristan?"

"Oh, he went over the Miller's to help them clean up the damage done to the dog house."

"Take me over there." Ed demanded.

"He told me that he was going to get someone to go with him, I am sure that he'll be fine. He'll be back soon." He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is a list of areas that need to be cleared. It's mostly blocked roads and caved-in roofs. I think groups of three or four ought to be enough to move the majority of the fallen branches." He faced Edward. "Ed, do you think you can drift around to each group and use your alchemical skills to help remove the more. . ." Marshall patted the now straightened light pole. ". . . difficult repairs?"

Ed frowned at Marshall. _Maybe Tristan's right, I don't care about others, like Al does._ _'Cause right now, I'm standing in cold rain and wind, moving debris, when I'd rather be back in my apartment, dry and warm and with Al. _

"Well what are we all doing standing around when there's work to be done?"

A murmur of agreement filtered through the crowd. The groups were formed and given their assignments. Ed busied himself with getting involved with each team. Trying to drown the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach. He ran around the neighborhood, the light of alchemical reactions lighting the darkness of the rain clouds.

0000000

It was nearing four o'clock when Ed saw Tristan again. He was transmuting a broken fence as Tristan walked over to Marshall, he was followed by a red faced Alphonse. Ed clenched his fists re-breaking the fence. Not giving two thoughts to his actions, he jogged over to his brother.

"Hey Alphonse, you okay? What happened? Why'd it take so long for you to get back?"

"I'm fine Brother…it's just that we got sidetracked." Al explained feebly.

Ed spun on his heel towards Tristan. "Bastard, what did you do to Al?"

"Oooo, wouldn't you like to know?" Tristan said, smiling widely. "I will tell you that your brother I really talented, aren't you Ally?"

"I am not that great" Al blushed further.

Ed didn't know why the image of a blushing Al and a grinning Tristan pissed him off so much, but it did.

"I think we've done all we can. How about we call it a day?" Marsh said, suddenly standing in between Ed and Tristan.

"I think that sounds wonderful, Marsh." Tristan beamed grabbing onto Marshal's arm. "Say why don't you two have dinner with us tonight, as a sort of thank you?"

"Absolutely not!" Ed said, stomping his foot like a child.

"Brother, that's rude." Alphonse scolded.

Ed glared at him. "Fine! We'll have dinner then."

"Great! We'll see you two at 6 o'clock sharp! That'll give us time to whip up something nice and hot." Tristan said, winking at Edward.

"Great!" said Al cheerfully.

"Great." Ed said sarcastically. He grabbed the sleeve of Al's jacket a signal that it was time to go. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Was as far as Alphonse was able to say before Ed grabbed the sleeve of his jacket "That wasn't very nice of you brother." Al scolded as they neared the apartment building.

"Whatever," was Ed's witty reply as he searched for the apartment key.

As he returned to his apartment, he heard the phone ringing. Shrugging off his damp coat he tossed it onto the coat rack, but it's missed and fell to the floor. He ignored it.

"Hello? Ah hi Winry, how are you?" Ed grimaced and held the phone away fro his ear.

"Edward where the Hell have you been? I've been calling you every five minutes for the past two hours! _Two hours_! I'm never going to get that time back Ed, so the least you could do is give me an explanation!"

"Winry, I . . . "

"Have you seen Al?" she interrupted, no longer caring for Ed's explanation.

"Have I seen Al?" He repeated, looking straight at his younger brother. He pointed to the phone and mouthed "Winry."

Al understood what Ed was asking him. _Are you here? _

He gave Ed a smile, but shook his head. _No, I'm not. _

"No, I haven't."

"Are you lying to me?"

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked, blinking rapidly.

"Because I call you frantic about Alphonse and you calmly tell me you haven't seen him. And you expect me to believe your _not _hiding something from me? Usually, you'd be bouncing off the walls, threatening to transmuted off body parts if something happened to him."

"Maybe it just means I've matured." Ed replied shrugging his shoulders. He could hear the other end of the line go quiet, the held the phone away again as Winry's laughter broke through the receiver. He started to get upset until he looked back over to Al and found him covering his giggles behind both of his hands.

A wicked grin spread over his face. "Oh would you hold on for a moment Winry, I think someone's at the door."

Alphonse stopped laughing and stared at his smirking brother.

"Oh hi Alphonse." Ed said loudly. "How convenient, Winry and I were just talking about you. Oh you want to talk to her? Well here you go."

It was Ed's turn to laugh silently as Al frowned at the receiver.

"You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

Alphonse glared at his brother, took the receiver, and slowly raised it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Al! Of thank goodness you're alive! I knew Ed knew where you were! You tell him the next time I see him..."

Ed couldn't hear what is was that Winry said, but the blanching of Al's face told him all he needed to know; don't visit Winry anytime soon.

After a quick shower the two brothers once again left the apartment for the second time that day. Ed walked in front of Al, leading him to down the hallway and up a flight of stairs to Tristan and Marshall's apartment. They stopped at a door near the beginning of the hallway.

"Well here we are," Ed grumbled. "Are you ready to get this over with?"

Before Ed could knock on the door, Al grabbed his wrist.

"Brother," He asked softly.

"What?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Ed lowered his arm and turned to face Al. "Why? Beacause you still having told me what Tristan did to make you so upset."

Al stared at him."I alreaddy told you. He saw me transmute that fallen tree. He told me that he'd never seen Alchemy before and said that he was impressed by my skills. That's all I swear."

"I don't believe you. One minute you admit you're in love with me, but then as soon as someone else gives you a little attention your completely at their mercy."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Tristan's been flirting with you since he first laid eyes on you. And you've done nothing to dissuade his advances!"

Al stared at his brother in disbelief before he burst out laughing "You're jealous."

"What? Have you gone crazy?"

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't explain your jealousy."

"Just because I dont like it, doesn't mean I'm jealous."

"Oh, I think it does," said a familiar voice. The door to the apartment opened and standing in front of the two brothers was Tristan grinning widely.

The two brothers stared at him.

"Come in, come in. Welcome to Chez Tristan. I hope you're ready for a nice, quiet evening!"

Ed groaned, as he followed Tristan inside, Ed knew that they were going to have anything but a nice, quiet evening.


End file.
